Documented Flesh
by Natsuki Death
Summary: Sadly for me, I am and was the prey having now lost my way to this killer of fleshes, I shall lay down turning my face away from the gentle touches of my friends wincing horribly as they beg to know what had happen; but I will never tell... Yup OC in it.
1. Chapter 1: The sealed eyes

**Yay I'm so happy to be writing for FF again!**

**Hopefully you all out there will enjoy or be riveted to read more on this darken path of enlightment _(Phase time!)_**

**Please review or rant, _not stupidly but with point on helpfulness_.**

**Not sure yet if this will morph from _Friendship_ into _Romance_, who knows whatever goes on my _writing boat_ shall do.**

The OC's name is _**Satu**_: is Finnish for Fairytale **Pronunciation: **(sah too)

_PLEASE ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><em>"Even cowards can endure hardship; only the brave can endure suspense."<em>

**Mignon McLaughlin**

* * *

><p><strong>August 21,<strong>

_Time in:_ 3:23 pm on August 16

_Room #:_ 205

_Doctor:_ staffed by 3 medical ninjas

**Patient file-**

_Name:_ Satu, unknown last name

_DOB:_ 10/31/ unknown year

_Sex:_ Female

_Height:_ 175cm

_Weight:_ 61.7 kg

_Ethnicity:_ Unknown

Education level: (something called Grad school)

_Occupation:_ Scout

_Religion:_ Unknown

* * *

><p><strong>Location-<strong>

Satu can only be estimated within the perimeter of Takigakure and Konohagakure as the outline of her mission whereabouts, we suspect her intended path; that was a straight shot to and back, was ignored for her own curious self to go exploring about the lands and which leads to her current state.

**Other notes-**

This might be the work of Orochimaru, or Akatsuki, even just a tragic act of some bandits on the run from another lands near by; for know it is still unknown how this occurred.

* * *

><p><em>Head:<em> Two three inches deep lacerations one to the base of Satu's neck, and the other to diagonally going down from her left eye to her jaw line. No concision to speak of yet.

_Hair:_ Mangled with dried blood but perfectly intact.

_Eyes:_ Intact, need of further testing to finalize.

_Ears:_ Right intact, left has four vertical gashes down it.

_Nose:_ Intact, profuse blood flowing out the left. It only drips out right nostril.

_Mouth:_ Dry, not cracked lips with several piece of flesh hanging off.

_Pulse:_ After surgery bp went back down, but still abnormal her average bp.

_Respirations:_ Shallow breath for the past day but better than yesterday's wheezing breaths.

_Heart sound:_ Growing stronger as the bp levels out.

_Abdomen:_ More jagged marks and covered in severe bursing, 5 of which leads to later operating for bleed outs causing her to crash again.

_Bladder:_ Sterile, no blood in it, no pain in her bowel movements.

_Joints:_ Major damage to right elbow will have to do surgery to remove before infection settles in.

_Skin:_ Most of the body is cloaked with bruising, lacerations and sweaty to the touch.

_Hands:_ Left intact with hardly any punctures or tears but bruised all over, Right completely gone

**Incident Report-**

Patient Satu (S) was rushed in on **August 16** by two guards on patrol on the main gates. S was immediate put into a operating room as her bp was going at 115 over 90 with about two pints or more of blood spilled out from several non-vital slashed veins and more than half of her right arm gashed off by some sort jagged pattern left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>August 16,<strong>

_Just after the latest heat waves, two leaf ninja guards came plowing through the village streets carrying a battered blood soaked body so mangled at one look over._

_"We need a medic, somebody get out here!"_

_They both shouted, but kept running past the confused herds of people toward the nearby hospital on this miserable hot day of all days._  
><em>Running fast against the concrete path and leaving a trail of blood they are met with a circle of medical ninjas standing about with drinks all over the counters and tables.<em>

_"What are you!" the medics never finished the statement as the guards threw out their arms cradling the ever dying heap of a person crying out in hysterical pain, one would of course know by the mangled mess of cut flesh all across the body and choked cries._

_Medics rushed that body away without much restiance or from either guard or the body in question. Still the shrilled yells were even more pronounce then, like there was something important to say at the moment the medics got a hold of the person._

_A clock ticked by just into the sunset hour and from an ER door came a group of medics all with splattered red upon their scrubs._

_The facial and body language all told of the disturbing event that had unfold not to long ago yet they didn't shutter or pause in their tracks, even the mangled fresh of on such a day would never break a medical ninja's code._

**_"Fear not in the blood but in the silent peace."_**

_A nurse walks towards the group clipboard in hand and a curious glance at the ER doors as she headed for the center of the medics. The medics turn to a center medics with a less than intimidating stature but the one covered most in blood._

_"Patient is weak but at this point we have to wait it out till dawn breaks, hope for the heart to pump more if not.." the medic dropped in voice to a hush as if this were a little more personal to him. "She might as well already be at a high risk of brain damage, my god."_

_ All the while he talked with such a grimacing tone the nurse jotted down on the broad even her face showed a tint of white at his prognosis to the young girl. _

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week before<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I was so happy,<strong> I had finally got a mission all on my own. It may not be the "recon" missions I desperately wanted to do before the shit storm hit the fans, but none the less it was a sign of trust, a sign of an acceptance of my foreign self here upon the suspicious ninjas all watching for a fault in me.

"I'm truly honored Hokage, thank you so much, I-I won't fail you!" I bow deeply flinging my hair out in a disarray so it hides my beaming yet borderline creepy smile to Tsunade.

After weeks of peasant work, nights of paying the hotels way more than reasonable pricing, day of burning tans and back drenching work I was finally being trusted, promoted to greater things, everything is going well. I will make the future change to a brighter one!

"_Satu_,_ listen_ to this and remember, alright?" Tsunade coldly spoke as though I were a nuisance to her sight.

"Yes, Hokage?" I raise back my head with a raised eyebrow to her tone now. I know we are not on the best of terms since of my withholding vital information on an assortment of issues, events and deaths.

_I bet she feels I am a real and true threat to the village._

* * *

><p><strong>3 Months later<strong>

* * *

><p>On what is about to be unveiled, to where and what had happened to me along my mission to Takigakure. After arriving back to the Leaf village I was found running in a frantic schizo state, only that was not the even the scariest part; first my right arm was severed away to the elbow as well as my body was ravaged in scraps all of which were in the distinct shape of fingernails and jagged teeth marks. Worse of the injuries were infected with a burnt flesh looking puss oozing out them.<p>

Apparently once I was admitted to the hospital; under the immediate care of Lady Hokage, I was in and out of consciousness each time I awoke with another rant of nonsense speaking of monsters peeling out of the ground and moaning riverbeds. After several rounds of sedation medication and antibiotics I would wake up till they finally agreed to use morphine, leaving me to a loopy coma like state until they could heal me; somewhat.

Now what has been twelve and a half weeks of grueling sleepless nights of horror warped visions, each days to arise would be stricken with anxiety attacks; my pulse on edge and my hands sweating out with slabs of butter.

Oh I know what happened but dam it to hell I won't say shit about anything of the truth to anybody in this godforsaken village. Funny how even after all the shit and grime I went stumbling through just for these leaf bastards to get me some respect and trust; kind of hard to when I was the one to fall out of the skies proclaiming to be of another world.

One that knew this ninja world as a story made all up by, Masashi Kishimoto, a Japanese mangaka man, around late 1999, in it he created a multi-million industry to his manga creation, Naruto, a story of, Uzumaki Naruto, a clowning ninja plus host to the strongest demon to live (Nine-Tails) and all of his adventures through life as the evils in the world have set the stage in it the manga.

_Pretty bullish story if you are not into mangas, right?_

Nevertheless, it sold like hot cakes everywhere even I got hooked into the idiotic ninja craze going on in the manga world.

So I'm stuck here fumbling my way around this village's all seeing eyes without charka or unnatural super strength plus the constant whining from the main characters asking for spoilers to the series.

Glad to be under medical care right now, just me and my serene peace of mind knowing I won't be disturbed for another week or so. Yet that is starting to worry me a little; interrogations might be coming my way to find out about my mission's events or think I'm hiding too many secrets to be trusted. Dam it now I was getting way too worried on things I know will be happening very soon.

I sleep with the sun in my eyes as my mind panics on the upcoming day I walk out the hospital with the village wondering all the question I want gone from their minds.

"You sure we should even be here, I mean last time we saw her…" a confused low tone spoke out from my darkness, somebody must be here in the room probably to start the long road of questions to come this week's end.

I sigh out but rather not rise up to meet whoever it was this time; last time I did that, Rock Lee came charging in with death gripped hugs and fountains of tears. Best bet I have is sleeping out my last few days here without anyone talking to me, at all.

"She'll see us, I-I mean if she...wants to, r-right?" an another voice speaks softly; course this one is recognizable to me even as I stuff my face further into the pillow reeking of my fake perfume scents lingering about my hair.

"Come on in, not like I can do much even more now." I flip myself over, look over to the room's door with Kiba, Hinata, and off to the side Shino stood a statue of silences as those two before him contemplate on if I truly cared to see them after all the shit I yelled at them before my mission.

Happy as I am to see them I know otherwise why they are here to check up on me, which makes my mood sour back to pervious mood before they arrived.

"Satu, ho-how is...umm, your a-ar?"

Hinata started to ask a basic greeting question but fumbles as she wonders if I might become traumatic by its contents.

Course I know my arm is never coming back to me, it was ripped, shredded, bitten off, and dead from me as the event took place. First time I awoke after 8 weeks in utter pain and hurling my guts out some intern nurse had the balls, no that wasn't bravery to tell me of my current state, the idiotic mindset that I as an unstable patient should know of my lost appendage while I'm shrieking out as a my body tries to puke my spine out by now.

"Hina-chan, I'm pretty well considering the state my body is in after it went through." I weakly pull myself to an awkward, half right up sitting position faintly smiling at Hinata's shivering self.

I'm such a fucking douche to put Hinata through this, but even with my twisted guilt; I know she'll push out of this miserable state, long as she has her hidden conviction to get stronger I can shove aside the stifling guilt for a little longer.

"Man how you holding up in this dump?" Kiba ask as he glances about the hospital room's plain walls and disgusting mint green curtains.

"I would be tearing out a hole long before now!" shouting out Kiba states a pretty obvious fact that leave the room just as fast as he said it out, probably hoping for some, less gloomy conversation or at least something he could contribute to at the very less. Luckily we have Shino's complex to save the day. Somewhat if we want to justify it at all.

"So not worried I haven't said anything yet?" Shino's voice I could heard well enough to know how he must of looked; all gloomy near the closest corner or wall away from us, I slump back to my pillow as my back started to flare and tingle with awaking pain of pushing myself a little too much now.

This whole stuck in bed thing is not working for my mind, body, or patience; no wonder Kiba shouted

"I would be tearing out a hole long before now!"

I might take him up on that since I know full well I won't be any kind or any hole in the next year or so; at the less till I can stand alert, pain-free for a day then I can start up mayhem once more.

"We have to be going on, feel better soon, Satu."

Shino nods to me as he peeks from behind Hinata & Kiba's hovering figures using his casual demeanor to give his blessing/disguised goodbyes to me.

The two others falter at the words but move away, Kiba patted my head ruffling my bird nest hair while Hinata stumbled awkwardly into a warm filled hug with me latching on with my left feeling the cashmere texture of her jacket and gradually pulled away from each other knowing not to full well were we might be standing with one, another as of today. The three take their leave and I blurt the one thing I know I won't be regretting ever in my down failing life.

"I'm apologizing for my shrewd behavior from before, wish I could be bowing with respect and shame to you all but as you can tell that would be extremely painful and unadvised by Lady Hokage. I can't say we can be the same, I mean what now with my life I'm back at square in a heap of trouble and secrets surrounding me with even less of my self...I'm sorry guys, I really am."

I gulp down the pool of saliva trailing down my cheeks to stop my thirst, the door doesn't close and from what I see it stays ajar with the group standing, listening to blabbing nonsense.

"What might be forgiven by you may not be the case to the outside view, Satu." Shino calmly says before his footsteps step away fading into the hospital corridors.

"Please, Satu I-I want to be friends still I might have been struck by what you said but you are forgiven, okay?" Hinata's fragile voice strikes a confident tone but fades back to her bashful self at the end, but it works all the same to me, she to steps out with a brisk walk to catch up with Shino, leaving the dog-ninja to sum up their words or just walk out without a final remark.

"Listen to them, alright or you're going to be pretty dam bored for the rest if the week, bye." Kiba shrugs out his remark Just as he turns out the door closing it shut behind his faded footsteps.

Alone now I lay, swimming in the words I know needed to be said, but now I find them a distraction to what I have as the truth. I'm such a douche, but now I've placed myself in a category of thieving liars.

"Dammed I'm so going to hell for this." I half heartily sigh out shoving my face further into the orange scented pillow to drift into my first night without a shrieked scream and gory images to bolt me awake.

Slowly my mind wandered out into the back of my subconscious replaying a mixed distortion of my memories, some happy, so joyful I wanted to reach out and hold it keeping myself in those small innocence times before I threw it all away for a cheap trip to a place even I felt was never my home.

Soon the happy memories faded out as I let my guard down, settling firmly into the dreams so far from now, and the world around me collapsed. Pulling me to the places and times I ripped off for me to only think of when I'm dead and sent off to the hell I know I will be in once everything is sent loose.

The two eyes that appear past the hazy black fog stare down at me distort each other's expression. The left arches a eyebrow draining out a wide eyed glance with curiosity, the right leers with a deep downward of the eyebrow bringing out the malicious angry boiling inside it. Nothing more of the face clears out of the fog but I know the fanged and tainted smile is beyond, grinning like the Cheshire cat ready to take all it can withhold from its prey.

_Sadly for me_, I am and was the prey having now lost my way to this killer of fleshes, I shall lay down turning my face away from the gentle touches of my friends wincing horribly as they beg to know what had happen; but I will never tell, my gut screams to silences the thoughts of letting the secrets spring loose and my mind sits calmly turning the mechanism of a profound plan one that will fix my goal and trust here, but to do it I must throw away many values I have to reach the purity of it. Now is the time to strike and I'm the only to do it, alone.

* * *

><p><em>"Satu, wake up now."<em>

I groan out opening my eyes to the pillow of the hospital room, my first dream in such a long time I would not be screaming about yet I shiver worse than the dreams from before. The first dream to be brought out to revisit that day, and I feel myself smile wickedly into the pillow.

"Satu, wake up." again the faint unpleasant voice spoke out jostling me from my dreams. I turn over away from my smothering slumber to daze up at the biggest rack of any Naruto character, regrettably I speak out on this fact.

"Melon explosions dead ahead!" I laugh having a fit of pain both in my chest and my head as Tsunade chops her fury on me; even as a severely injured victim I was still on her bad side for whatever I was doing, or saying.

"Shit, did ya have to do that so hard, I'm freaking hurt here in _your_ hospital, Lady Hokage can't you grant me that much?"

She leers down with a slow lean forward, her lips part slightly as if she were about to speak to me on something of importance but at that gesture my skin iced over in fear of something worse than a whack to the forehead. The day has come, the days of confess has appeared too soon from what I had thought would be my time to effortlessly lie out my teeth.

Which is what lead me to jump straight out the 2nd story hospital window plummeting downwards onto the shops below it and ran like hell on wheels knowing entirely I had to escape or facing the red threads of fate unraveling upon this world already on edge.


	2. Chapter 2: The escaped feet

My pulse engulfs me, the erratic thumping coursing across my body shooting out a tingling burn at my hand and feet as I launched myself down another rooftop. The streets have faded pass my eyes turning to a blurry canvas of colors as my mind swirl about in a adrenaline boosted high while my struggling body spasms out in pain with each jarred motion to escape all of this.

I hurtle to the rough and dirt covered streets wincing at my back enflaming at the pain I'm putting myself through.

"Dam it, I need move!" I etch along the walls leading further into an alleyway with a small gap at the end, just enough for me to shimmy myself closer to the gates and on my way out of the village, for good.

"Find her and block all the walls, she is not getting out of here!" I hear the mass of yells as the bellowing voice erupts over the western part of the village, which were I was heading for.

"Shit, new plan now" I groan out stopping along the walls just as I managed my way to the crooked gap but now face even more problems as of my current position and situation.

"Shit!" I duck under a tarp as figures appeared overhead but they don't stop in the alleyway to my greatest relief. If I don't hurry up with a better plan than I'm good as done, I peer out from the tarp finding nothing to be on edge for and crawl out getting scraps on my knees for sure. This is going to be one hell of a breakout for someone like myself especially in this crippling state.

Once out the gap I scan quickly over the new alley looking at the random assortment of boxes and broken things people had shoved off to this place. I'm left with a choice seeing as this alley over the last one, would go left or right, either north or south, no west or east unless I jumped the wall but that will raise a huge flag if the lookout ninjas spotted me, plus by my lack of balance I won't be getting much of a chance to land softly before having to sprint away.

"Come on, where are they not at!" I push up to the wall cramming between a rotten stack of what use to be fish containers and a prickly yet dying bamboo stock just barely covered by the title roof hanging over myself, as the pair feet step down onto it. Shit, now what? The person wasn't leaving quickly or with just a scan over the alley, either I can outsmart a professional ninja; duh, no way am I even in the same universe as anyone here put together, or my other option of putting myself entirely in the hands of luck once more for today.

Instead I go with the less likely choice; that I didn't conscious think about, that could and would kill me if I were unlucky. I pull at the grey sweatshirt of mine, rummaging up into the front of my bra relieved to discover the fisted sized bundle still remain with me; in it I had stuffed away the only weapon I could ever prove deadly especially now in my state, a grenade, by pure chance I was left with this; tucked hidden within the folds of my army bag before I snatched the chance to recollect it, it sat rolling around even after the hospital staff had recovered the bag off myself and returned back the precious rucksack to my hospital room, not knowing they had giving me back more than just a bag, but my plan of hope once again.

The olive green shaded cover smeared with a reddish color as I wipe my blister thumb across the bumpy edges while I let my mind race over the thought if I were to use this here and now, what impact it will have once the clip flies away and the shattering boom echoes out the village walls. I shiver with a sense of joy but then I can feel my stomach lurch in fear; I didn't want anyone have to die for me to get out of here, I just wanted to get out of here before I would let everything slip out of the truths and deaths soon to come. I didn't want that sadness to be known but I want to give something this village could change for the better without the risk of it all failing still putting everything in the gloom it would be by the destined fates.

I clutch tight to the weapon, and having to calm my shakily breaths as the feet above the rooftop walked closer to my dilemma and me. Ever so softly the footsteps passed my own hidden spot and casted out a recognizable shadow.

"What a drag, that weird girl breaks out of the hostipal and we all are forced to find her, how bothersome." a bored voice sighed out before stretching out with a yawn, then slouching back over to search the alley way.

I keep still but letting my death grip soften on the grenade some as the moments egg on without Shikamaru moving away from here.

I worry, if he had known of my location or if by sitting here I was losing my one shot out of here, I want to groan but instead I roll my eyes in an painful way wincing as I lost sight of the darken alley way. My hand aches as I continue to hold the bomb up to my chest but worse my forearm burns with this work after weeks of bed rest.

"Shika, Anything over here?" a girlish voice called out as another set of feet planted down on the rooftop, giving me a frightful jolt but I hold back my yelp with a bite to my mouth tainting the saliva with iron.

"..." no reply from Shikamaru's form but I can feel the tension swell like a balloon, my mouth drying out and my knees quake tremendous in my crammed salvation.

"Shika, hey, don't fall asleep on me now!" I can't even glance back up to the pair as my mind start to go blank with terror and my hand, clasping firmly against the ridged bomb on my chest.

I find the thought of this moment as a morbid joke anyone would laugh very pitifully. It was now or never, to make a flawless escape or be caught without ever getting the chance to fix it all. I let my index finger wrap into the sliver clip carefully not pulling at it while the rest of my fingers coil over the the trigger with a shaky grip and I see a few spots of water dropped on the grenade head. I was crying, the slow stream of tears slip out without a sound as I let my fingers do the rest of what I will be regretting even after death takes me to hell.

"Nah Ino there isn't anything here, though I think that chick went through here not to long ago by the fresh footprints over there." Shikamura takes a deep sigh and continues to talk "Man, this sucks, if only she had chakra so we could of just sent out a ninja hound after her rather than this whole bandwagon of ninjas, what a drag I'm heading to bed."

I can't believe it, my arm jitters and quakes, my fingers are aching with the force that I hold the weapon with, my index finger strained out almost doing the deed I knew just before was my last option, by all the gods I have just been saved from having to, no doubtable killing two major ninjas for my own gains of escaping this place.

Speaking of escape I shove back the grenade into my bra and listen upwards to the two as their footsteps leapt away knowing they had more places to cover in the village.

"Shikamaru get back here we still have searching to do! Hey are you listening to me!" Ino's shrilled voice echoed out as they took to the next roads over leaving me in utter silences and the prime chance to escape, but I hesitate to move from the stinking boxes as I come to think of my next move.

Did Shikamaru really not sense me here with him being only feet apart from me and my heartbeat booming out my chest, the only time my social invisibly could ever be of assistance to me during a breakout for my life how thoughtful.

Another question came to mind, was this now a chance or a trap? Once stepping out of the hide out I was putting myself in a high risk zone and with The genius ninja not spotting me at that second either means I having the holy abilities of luck and sneakiness or that Shikamaru was planning a full out attack on me as I stepped out and left my self unguarded by his shadow techniques or Ino's mind invasion Jutsu. So either way on that last thought I could be very well screwed of ever getting freedom or yet again losing my one prime escape opportunity.

Fuck, now what the holy hell was I suppose to do, walk out with a fiber in me hoping I wasn't in a trap or sit tight till they really believe I wasn't actually there.


	3. Chapter 3: The yelling mind

The steps out of the stinking and crushing disguise quiver with my fear and anticipation.

My legs turn to jelly sticks, my fist clenched too tight to my other stump arm making it go numb and tingle all in the same nerve endings. Course I was scared out of wits, I never do well in suspenseful movies or long games of hide and go seek; even if my smiling expression says different, I get a thrill out of my fears though now should feel far, far more extreme or less like a childish game.

I see the sun descend across the sky turning to the early night hours. The best and worse hours for escape but even then I might never see further out this alley as I finally take the steps out into the open. I brace my feet down with my first steps out of the darkness, ready to flee but not ready for the jarring sight of ninjas closing in on me.

Nothing morphs from out of the shadows, any grounded footsteps, or hands swinging about into a jutsu formation. Now my feet quaking, my laborious breathing turning about the chilly wind to puffy and swirly steam clouds. I was and am free for however long this is that I may have before another group of ninjas appear to apprehend me, I could feel the upbeat vibes growing across my adrenaline drunk face and I took flight in my jitter footsteps from the alley and on my way out of this blasted village for who knows how long it would take me.

To find the one with those indefinite and haughty eyes, the one to afflict so much by those sweated and battered hands and bladed teeth so cold it must of burn marks upon the prey. The cut flesh that bled with a sour stinging and a warmth over flowing with each gash or puncture they could take as I fought it all with great violence while the blood of mine ran slow then, leaving me without will to fight it anymore.

That one look, the one attack and the one thought as I fell silent once it faded to a blurry picture of a fall night with the moon high above unveiling the face to which has been imprinted on myself. Now was the time I would fall back, back to those eyes I can't and wish never to lose even with death's approach.

My flesh was documented in those eyes as they took apart my body for any or all pain and pleasure of the frantic screams I chocked out that day. It has become my dreams, my air, and my religion to follow back now to those eyes so easily capturing my world in them.

Lost but found my hands flinch and grasp at the memories. My eyes water in trickling streams yet crinkle back in a secret smile.

Could this be all distorted or was this enlightenment ringing true since the moon glowed with a pale complexion on that face, so out of place and unique with my blood splattered across that smirk as the world went blank.

* * *

><p>Nothing about the darken streets but a few stray ninja teams leaping over my own web of alley paths. I can't seem to rid the idea of Ino and Shikamura still tracking, but the gnawing logic in the back of dizzy brain speaks nothing of that sort of silly paranoia.<p>

Heavy steps beat out my path while my lungs burn in resistance as my alley escape weaves further and further away from the heart of the village. Finally in sight there in lies my last task before darkness cloaks both friend and enemy to my dull human eyes, the surrounding walls of the Leaf village.

"Shit..." I mumble out in annoyance once I slip into another alley stacked with rotten crates and feral cats swarming the space. Now with drawing closer to the walls I begin to stumble more than before, tearing up even more of the hospital scrubs and sweatshirt I luckily wore rather than just the patient dress.

The wall at all angles of the south was fairly…light on ninjas. What the, shouldn't they have every place stocked up and not leaving this big of a weak spot for me to waltz right through? Unless of course they think I'm the biggest idiot of the year and set this is up for their final capture on me. Either lucky, yet again, or screwed for my final obstacle to freedom. Double shit-stick if you ask me about my gambling choices as of today; might have been easier if I just let myself be found by Shikamaru from the start and be done with heart attack plan.

"Fifty-fifty chance wish I had a coin or something better than my gut to go with on this nonsense!" I hiss out stinking myself further into the shadows of the decaying boxes and away from the occasional light or person swinging overhead of my spot. Now with the sun reaching past the distant mountains alerts me of my impending darkness, I have to take a chance on this or wind back through the village with Godspeed to the face mountain, hoping all the way nobody would think to check there for me.

I peek out once more just as another light passed over my shelter along with several footsteps stomping over top, the night was to begin, no one thinking a handicap could escape but only hide for so long, I would slink my way as they played their game undetected once away; not sure on how I can get pass a concrete wall beside exploding it but it might help to ponder that now.

I pick my choice and hope to my life; what's left of it that is, and take a bolting start out from the alleyway heading directly to the wall hoping to goodness graces I was at the right spot.

* * *

><p>Few weeks before the mission I had made a tunnel around the south walls when playing a game with Konohamaru and his gang. Knowing he was serious on beating me at the game after what was five loses on their part on other games that week, Konohamaru stepped up his game plan and I as well, even to a ninja kid I was outmatched if not for dumb luck and bizarre wits on my side; for the most part.<p>

We broke off in all directions with all three on my tail till I fell off a building and off into two small shacks along my clumsily way right before they thought they had me cornered, I managed my way once slipping out of their searching eyes and decided to play a little dirty for a change; hey they did it and never won so what's the harm in it.

Taking on what might be the very same alleyways I'm on now I took to a wall, a borrowed kunai in hand and started to dig my way out hoping once inside my underground cavern I could scare them in a surprise attack or just tunnel my way out and sit out there till they left for supper or boredom; which ever came first for them.

Now if only I was at the same place I could make my break for freedom at last but only if I were lucky once more for today. In my looming shadow as I began crawling about the dirt covered ground I was not making an progress on finding the tunnel or even keeping the last of my calm or energy in check.

"No, no, no, no, where is it?" I wince at the rocks scrapping at my bloody knees while my hand pats across the wall for my marks and dirt for overturned dirt. Was I not at the right wall, I might be at the north or west, I'm not sure on my guessing to be true but it can't be just gone like that, no one really actually checks the perimeter this is a god forsaken ninja village they got to be oblivious to such shit at time!

Now the world in veils itself under a blanket of charcoal black scorching out the last rays of light throwing me into a pit of nightmare paranoiac illusions.

Behind me the crackling of leaves echoes out in stereo, while far off yelling cries out for my blood, the moon gazes down on me with a wicked glimmer about it, my hand grazes over dagger edges of rocks making the warmth ooze out and smear a scarlet bloom to the wall I front of me.

Then a glimmering silver peeks out from the moon's gleam and jumps out for my attention, the rounded tip of the kunai lay buried behind the dirt legs distance away from where I crawled aimlessly about in my panicked mind.

_Now was is the time I'm really lucky, let the digging begin!_


	4. Chapter 4: The weary soul

The night air carries out my exhausted breaths huffing out like a stream of clouds as my hand scraps furiously at the unturned ground beyond me. My knees buried deep in the thicken pile of fresh dirt with every stroke or slash I take to the widening hole to my freedom now. The dirt upon the tattered scrubs feel heavy with each scoop of it I shove out the hole and start to lose sense of my limbs behind my digging self.

Creaking and cracking of my shoulders ache out while my lungs cough out for more air than the burning shakily breaths I let up for then plunge back the tunneling hole.

"I'm almost free!" I chant out every or so stroke, my hand begins to jitter and ache at the harsh handle of the kunai rubbing my palm with a carpet burn feeling probably blistering it to bleed out soon.

"Have you found her Fushio?" I suck on my lip at the nearby gruff voice, along hearing the fast steps of ninjas approaching my spot as well.

"No, but there was pieces of cloths and partial footprints across the dumpster alleyways leading this way Sir!" my hand gripped the the knife tighter at the other voice's discoveries. They'll be on me here at the wall red handed, in any second! I plunge faster now onto the ground the blade ripping savagely as dirt flies pass myself.

_I will not be the captured suspect; I can never let that happen not over my rotted corpse of a body._

There is a sudden gush of wind breezing pass myself and find once as I look down into the filth messy of this hole, I was getting pretty dam lucky today. I let a painfully wide smirk walk across my lips finally feeling like my madness has achieved something bigger than I alone. My legs slip down into the grainy earth tunnel pulling at the seams of my scrub pants, pouring in the mushy dirt clumps of freezing earth down on my thighs.

"Sir, we got some blood over this way!" yet another voice shouts out but already I have plunge further in the tunnel and crawl weakly away with my battered body out of this place.

I was finally escaping with a chance of success once crawling out at the end of my tunnel just as I scrapped a exit for myself.

* * *

><p>The world outside this tunnel lets my mind sigh with a easy calmness. Dark the skies have become veiled over with midnight shades of deep purples mingled with the faded remains of orange and reds. That gentle breeze from before rips forth with a chilly claw at my thin clothing and sends goosebumps all over my exhausted form.<p>

"My god..." I fall to my left knee but still wince at fresh wounds on it, taking in what happen had been accomplished just now. My hand cut up with the rocks scrapped upon them and finger nails bent or torn off with blood oozes a little still mixing with the chunks of dirt left on my hand.

"Shit!" I scramble up staggering forwards to the tree line not to far from my makeshift tunnel. A light overcast my area just missing my legs as I collapsed on the tree stump.

"Anything Sanio?" a stern voice calmly spoke aloud while the light scanned the ground with a bright beam to it.

"No sir, she is not out of our perimeter, she must still be inside the village, keep looking though." a high pitched voice spoke out as the light moved away off on another spot nearby myself.

My breath comes back with ease in my lungs but the bitter taste of blood and bile wither my strength to continue on this adventure.

"Now, what of my quest?" I sigh out with my hand wiping away the grime and sweat on my face. I am out of the village but no where safe before they all realize I was out and about. I got to move soon, as in now moving further away, but my legs quake as a jittering mess of jello does on a plate on motion. I won't even last another hour or so in my condition no less if I had to bolt from other threats to come.

"…not yet." I push up from the stump wincing at the bark's prickly edges to my swollen back. It's risky what I'm doing but what hasn't been dangerous to my health or mind today.

Trees upon trees the forest keeps going further and deeper into a devilish snare with me in the middle of its strangling grasp. I keep fumbling my way across the forest still within sight of the Leaf village but no sound or motion moves towards myself here.

My feet give way to the exhaustion I feel, again after so many tumbled beforehand.

Tears once more today well up to the brink of my eyes, I want to lie down and hope to god death can take me fully this time around yet the fiery determination still turns rapid in my chest.

I want death so badly I stiffen my neck to ache but I crave this feeling, at that moment, just that breath killing thought and explosion across my mind shoving my conscious to a blaring white euphoria state leaving me without a fear to doubt on.

I have got to get it back, blood, misery, suicide, all those I'll do a thousand times over if that is what it'll take for those eyes to come face to face with me; whether in heaven's gates and death's arms or this blood soaked earth and searing laughs.

I lay not caring my face was shoved face first with dirt and my sticky sweat. I'll let the night take me now, if I am to be found then so be it; that'll mean I have no luck anymore. There I went, back to that world of wicked darkness that I have come to love to much now.

* * *

><p>A bright glow stirs me from the uncomfortable sleep on the ground and alerts me once more of where I am at.<p>

"What of the plan now, Satu?" I roll over to my back looking up at the now blue skies with the scorching star beaming down at me as well.

Nothing shakes or yells, the wind breezes without disruptions as the world awaken for another day. I am free to do whatever it is I want to, with that I shall try to further myself from the village to the best of my abilities now.

"Maybe, northwest." I stick my thumb out to the wind getting a cold sensation to that direction. The same way to Takigakure if I'm not mistaken.

By the gods I hope we shall meet again on this journey, unless of course he will never take fate's path back to me. What then, will all my work be for nothing then, it just can't happen like that, that would be to cruel for my heart to take.

Even in a serene place without my heart booming and smashing painfully at my chest, I drown in the "what if" questions howling pass my fizzled mind.

Brushing off the filthy grass caked in chunks of mud I began my path northwest hoping to god I would be blessed once more.

* * *

><p>"Stupid abandoned town!" I throw my body on the dusty bed reeking with animal feces if anything I'm grateful I hadn't ate in three days now for my stomach turn inside out hoping to gag from the repulsive smells.<p>

Finally miles away, _hopefully_, from the Leaf village to a small relic of a tea shop town, abandoned for many years as it appeared to be besides the few creatures and dead bandits lying about. I was alone and with a bed, even if it stinks to high heaven, just making my way back again to Takigakure.

Morning, even the afternoon flew by with my adventurous trekking across the landscape of thicken forest and rocky hillsides.

I stumbled up and down the grounds of the unclear path I came up with, stepping over the muck of a swamp infested with beady little eyes and the forest beyond the Leaf, my imagination threw guilty thoughts all bout myself while the animal of it spent their day without my heavy conscious.

I settle my face out of the horrid pee bed and onto my back hoping my hair wouldn't retain too much of the scent. Sad nothing above my head could suffice my wandering thoughts enough to stay awake long enough to catch the sun passing slowly behind the mountains far ahead of my position here.

I crash out into a deep sleep and unsettling wave of nausea in my stomach. Surprised by my sluggish state from what it seemed after minutes of just laying there in a blank stare down with the ceiling, no thoughts to ponder or moods to sway back to a positive one: just the simple doing of relaxation.


	5. Chapter 5: The starved heart

Tumbling and clanking metal awake me in a startled manner, but with time to gather my bearings as I slunk over to a corner just to be safe.

"Oy, Cap'n you sure 'bout seen a girly out here?" a grimacing manly voice boomed out over the noisy orchestra of metals.

"Gingko, yer questi'n my brain, yer knowing what'd happen for that!" a burly yet strained voice yelled out even more than the last. I huddle further into the corner away from what's left of several windows and broken gaps all through the main level of the teahouse.

Crap, how did I not see these drunks beforehand?

"No Cap'n, I wasn't! Just wond'r it." The two voices nearby, as they step loudly on the decay and broken piles outside.

I cringe at the squishing, squashing over dead things reminding me of my arm. I wrap around the numb stump of my right arm fading back into the last memories of it for a moment.

"Ginkgo found anything?" yet again the burly voice asked with more gusto this time. I push further into the wall hoping I could vanish into it now.

The men outside stumble closer to the tea house but never stop to even check the perimeter of my hideout and continue on their way leaving me yet again, alone. I sigh out with a good measure of time before doing do, stretching out from my crammed corner I wince at the numb legs prickling back to life.

This is going to be a long, very long trip. At that thought I run off into another corner hurling my stomach out in a painful attempt to rid the grotesque odor lingering across the room. So help me god I better get a cleaner bed soon or I'll vomit myself to death.

* * *

><p>More days pass without issue, the men never returned or anyone else for the matter. I even discovered a better bed across a few streets from the teahouse that managed to stay clean though it was buried in a thick layer of dust and dead bugs; but hey better than vomiting daily. Sadly there is one tiny problem with this place.<p>

"Where the fuck is some bread up in these houses?" I seemed to now notice the limited amount of "safe" food still in the town. Worse of it I binged the first day I found some canned vegetables and boxed cereal out in a shack around the corner.

Here I am hungry and losing all my motivation to get out of here soon. It is so peaceful here, no one around badgering me with questions or the busy rush of people hurrying across the market streets to get on to something more important.

This is nice, never thought before I would find this relaxing or easing my stressed mind. I take a slow breath in, not entire enjoying the dusty air but still it's the simple thing of air I find myself in appreciation now. To bad my stomach can't eat air as it erupts in a painful assemble of gurgles and rumbles making my tranquilized mind fall back to blind fury.

"Stupid needs!" I fall back on the floor creaking even more than the first day I got into here.

"I really gotta get out of here." I press close my eyes as the setting sunbeams directly into the teahouse's windows and broken walls.

I want to continue my way back to Takigakure soon, but as my zero food stock is taken into count I'm not so sure if that could be a smart move at the time. Still just sitting here in a dead tea town won't do me any better.

I sigh woefully but make no attempt to get up, as I want to sleep anyways. Maybe sleep would help, or at least some rice packets to keep me afloat for another week or so.

* * *

><p>Sun rays catches my closed eyes awaking me for another groggily day, just a week now has passed by since my escape.<p>

I pick my way out of the bed fumbling to find my balance once again no longer having the use of two arms. Up on my feet I brush over the stumped end, it tingles across my entire body.

You know how after a traumatic incident or life altering moment, you get into the 5 stages of recovery. Where you get moody, angry, or down right depressed, I'm sure of it now that I have fallen into depression, at last.

The day slowed to a halt after my realization, my body slumped as I walked up the stairs looking through the locked doors I hadn't decided to open yet. Doing something should pick up my mood or at least keep it at bay till somewhat happier feelings wave over me.

Six slide doors line the upstairs plus one narrow closet to boot to the dimly lit area I step up to. With my first attempts to search the house came up short as I failed to get any searching done with myself passing out, getting freaked out by the dark surrounds and just plain to sad to do anything productive.

Starting at the door nearest my left, a pale brown frame encloses the white rice paper cover sheet, I pull hard at it but once the immediate halt of the a lock goes I let go, guessing what should I do next.

Good or bad, even with the status of the town some things are left locked for all of time.

I could break this easily but what if it's a trap or something suppose to be trapped forever, witchcraft, voodoo, and haunting spirits!

"So dumb." I go back at the door laughing at my silly theories.

It puts up a fair bit resistance with my left, obviously weaker arm, but still after a few more rough tugs it pops open nicely.

Nothing of immediate interest comes to strikes me at the first scan of the room but maybe in depth exploring will bring something to light at least.

Minutes go by with little ease as I tear the room piece by piece and still nothing to show for it. I know it has been to long in such a small space as I start talking aloud with a stuttered breathy voice.

"Oh look Ino would love to see these earrings looks like diamonds to me, and awe this treasure map is just what I needed thank you life." I coo out the words without expressing much effort in it.

Instead of taking my frustrations out on the silly old things in here I make my way back down stairs for nap. I might as well stay here till I starve to death.


	6. Chapter 6: The guilty hand

Again the sunlight beams down on my face, but rolling over to see the sun it's setting behind the mountains up ahead. Along with the glum sunset in front of me, my stomach begins to turn sideways in hunger. I have got to do something about this, very soon in fact.

The rumbling go on in my stomach clenches tighter than before but I rather lay here in silence than get up to find the food. I wait for sleep to take over instead my restless mind go in circles over the thousand hurdles of questions I must answer if I'm ever to be free of my prison forever.

**_Am I going to die,_**

_Will I avid being captured, will Hinata and the guys ever forgive me, can I make it out of region, is it fair to hold so many lives in the palm of my hand, why does it hurt so bad, is something wrong with me, what is the name of this town, who were those men, am I medical insane, does my existence here matter, where can I find food, should I move on from this house,_

_Will I ever see those eyes again?_

Question after question bombard my brain leaving me in a panicked state with my heart pounding blood to fast to keep track and my back showered down covered in a slimy, hot sweat.

That's when the footstep starts to creak above me, once more throwing me in a terrified state.

Out of the hushed silence dainty steps creak with an ever so slow pace over my head.

Who the hell was up there? I didn't think to be scared or fearful but rather frustrated rage and a betrayal of my secret territory from this person whoever they are, I was losing my sense.

Even with the truth of my emotions set free and stopped immediately before I would act rash in the situation I can't place the calm settling in my mind. Did I feel there is no true threat upon me, should I be trusting my whacked out and drugged filled instincts?

"I-I see a door ha-has been forced open, what do yo-you make of it?"

_Hinata's here, oh holy shit what now._

Sucking in too much air to contain I mutter out a string of curses. With what is above my own head I freeze up stiff as the dead hoping for this to be my nightmares.

With each step they take, I spin out more and more ideas to escape out of this but none seem to move my body away from the bed with adenaline I need for it to work. What now I'm lying awake with my back stiff straight towards the main stairs while above me my friends stalk even closer to capturing me judging by their steps near by.

I came so far even though I should of moved on already but there in lies my problem, I'm not a rebel I don't do this daily so I wouldn't have any knowledge on what are the moving or escaping procedures.

"That's it…" a thought came bolting into mind, there is one escape I know I can do, _the basement._

More footsteps go overhead but it's not as scary now with a plan in mind once I begin the tedious crawl to the kitchen doors.

"Come on, let's just head on downstairs Hinata!" the other voice faintly whining out, but it surprised me at the very least that it wasn't a deeper voice like Kiba or Shino. Why weren't they with Hinata, don't teams go on "rescuse" mission as a whole?

"Ten-Ten ple-please we have find her, you know w-we have to soon." What the hex, Ten-Ten's here why on earth would the leaf send the both of them after me.

Oh crap, with my thoughts lost in the idea of the two girls working side by side I remember a hugely important factor in this team merge.

Is Neji or Rock Lee with them, or were any high rank joinin waiting for me outside?

I try pushing the scary thoughts out and beg to god the door will mot screech at my pulling it open, lucky it listening to my prays.

Already the pungent and overpowering odor of rotted onions roots itself on my nose. Even without eating normal portion size food for a few days I could easily vomit a whole heap of my stomach.

Tears ripen at the edges of my eyes but I wipe them away quickly before continuing my annoying crawl throughout the kitchen's cold floors.

* * *

><p><em>Still even in the face danger I can find myself being a little blonde moment to moment.<em>

Staring off into memories that seems so long ago but not even a year and a half has gone pass my arrival on this bizarre ninja world. The times I was laughing with newfound pals, so many new faces I became close with. Sitting by an open fire in the wildness with stories to tell while my audience sat in awe over such simple objects and event my own time takes for granted. I found gratitude, grace, and a whole new perspective in myself on everyday I walked around or even by awaking up in the morning.

The crashing of plates sound like bombs beside my ears, knowing now I has just screwed my quiet plan into a two way route, surrender or escape.

Escape will be now my only route to success, after this I will never have any ties to the Leaf village. All my bridges shall burn in hell for what I choose today. Locked tightly around my palm I hold my life line to my chest, this grenade will finally have its blood thirst quenched.

"Bye bye friends..." Whispering out to no one but my cracked logic I crawl to the kitchen counter hiding myself in the nights shadows, till the time comes.

Moments later the soft patter of feet round the corner into the kitchen and I wait with my hand wrapped around the clip, ready to explode.

"Satu, hello?" Hinata's miniature outline swiftly enters into the darken room stomping over the shattered plates and there she stops, looking for me with her shaking whispers. There everything goes slow in my sight just as Hinata locks her gaze onto my direction with those pearl whiten eyes.

"Hinata, you!" the rest was lost on my ears once I knew this was my one and only chance, I take it.

_"Click!"_ off the metal piece went forwards out to the girls standing nearby as well as the throw I fling out before breaking into a mad dash for the windows over top of the rotted sink throwing myself at it as the death clock counted.

**Five...**

_Time already in motion I run scared, I run with my head down, I run in all my shame now; no one will be there to ease it._

**Four...**

_No hands reached out to stop me as I hauled ass to the window even when I set my feet to jump up and out of here._

**Three...**

_I hit the jagged glass letting a shriek ring out in the wind around me._

**Two...**

_"Ten-Ten move now!" A strangled holler shout out from behind me, but it's too late to look back; we're all screwed now._

**One...**

_The sight of the abandoned town flashes out of my vision abruptly._

I realize my sight has gone blank, but then red-hot bites pierce my back coloring my sight with a illuminating white before swirl over with a black canvas and radiating pain all across my ribs. There in my hell painted to match the devil's dead eyes I fade off with the blackness overtaking my screams of pain.

**I must be dead**, or finally going home, that or forever now trapped in limbo in this petrified state of horrific aches, god of god please doesn't let that be true. _Give me life, I beg of you_.


	7. Chapter 7: Dreadful to dream

**_FLASHBACK TIME_**

* * *

><p>Clear ocean skies cover my view as I bask in the warm summer glow. Been only 2 months since I dropped into this world unexpectedly and I can feel the suspicious stares locked tight on all my freaking moves with every passing day.<p>

Sad before I thought after month one I could slip under the radar with great ease, but as it goes now it might never happen.

"Man what the fuck." I sigh out throwing my arms out of the shaded shelter upon the rooftop, hopefully I don't get a sunburn. Summer in full swing I wither beneath the a lazing heat waves that pass by in the breeze.

"Sheesh, you're here, what a drag." An unmistakable voice yawns in a monotone as the rhythm of feet clap softly to the concrete. I look backwards scrunching up my forehead to catch sight of Shikamaura blankly staring over my take over of their lookout and Choji waving a greeting to me, both of them appear quite exhausted but still in the limit of not passing out yet.

"Hey I will move over no fuss needed, you guys pretty beat, Asuma's training getting to your head in this heat?" I ask while I roll myself to the other edge away from the guys and pick up three plastic containers from my army bag before launching back two of them knowing they'll catch them anyways.

**Freaking ninjas got to hate but still got to love them.**

"How come you didn't stay at Ino's place?" Chouji mumbles out in between the mouth fills he takes from the BBQ chips.

"Why would anyone, all she does is diet and nags us." Shikamaru yet again yawns out a reply before plopping down on the wood table.

I smirk but rather than answer to either one I shove in a fist full of Jalapeño chips leaving us to a silent afternoon in this hot summer heat.

The skies above look nice, warm and fluffy to my blurry eyes, I think I might take a nap, I have earn my right to this lazy afternoon. Scouting out run away pigs, helping elderly women knit or men do their gardening, playing hours on end with Konohamaru, even cleaning up the farmlands; mostly just the crap laying about reeking to high heavens.

**Yes, I am in all my rights to sleep during the day, so I do now.**

* * *

><p><em>Eye opens with the shifting winds picking up, had the heat wave ended? My body crashes with the water with a crescendo of a splash, jolting the slumber of my mind.<em>

_I have no sensation to my legs to swim up for air but let myself sink here in the watery depths._

_Bubbles of blue spurt out of my mounth into the aquamarine stained water as I notice the burn erupting from my lungs begging for life's blessed kiss. I lurch up pulling up at eyes to the sunlight streaming down into this deserted place dragging me deeper as i try forcing my legs to process my pleas._

_It burns,_

_God this isn't happening to me now!_

_I fling about my arms trying to save myself, but they move sluggish compared to my raging fears. __Brushing pass my lips the water violently at my mouth, demanding to go in, to get me to die sooner._

_I sway backwards at the water 's advances but it crawls up into my nose._

_Too much, it floods up pressing close to my eyes like it's splitting open my face with the pressure._

_I'm gasping, drinking in the thickening water that keeps shoveling in. __What the hell, what is this nightmare? This can't actually be real, I got to live still._

_Dark, oh god why is it dark now, no sight of water, no blue or aquamarine shades about my eyes._

_Only the bleak sightless black all around myself._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Satu wake up!"<p>

White light pierces out of my blindness stinging with a burning heat as my surrounds turn white against the receding darkness.

"What the hell's wrong with her!" That is Shikamarua's voice, thank fucking god reality is back! Still I want reach out to steady my rolling head from the unreal water before I might crash again.

Coming to my aid hands hold tight my swaying self letting me a moment to breath without a nauseous twitch in my stomach. Colors and shadows fixate but pixilate with my sightless move still I can find now my vision finally back in place.

Front of me the rooftop hasn't changed or wrapped the concrete structure intact. Even the sky is still a fair shade of blue with hints of orange or purple, both Chouji and Shikamaura look perfectly normal beside their look of oddity as I glance lopsided to them.

"Sorry, it was a freaky nightmare, I keep getting them, stranger and more painful." I rub at my eyes wiping the crusted sand speckled on them, I can't believe I had another on such a nice day maybe because...

"Ah crap am I sunburned, cause if I am I need to go now!" I regretfully stand up realizing my dizzy mind wasn't prepared for such motion still.

"Satu, you are slightly pink, but nothing cool cloth can't fix right away." Yet again the hands come my aid, 100% sure its Chouji by me now as the lingering smell of delicious BBQ blows pass.

Course I got pinkish, my brain scrambles up at the long hours I sprawl out in the outdoors, giving one wicked stinging to my skin and a creepy dream to send shiver down my bones. Not a nutcase or physic if that is what people here will think to illusion induced by heat waves, pretty normal to a people living near the equator countries or desert like states for long spans of time. Not I, winter shall be the best season of them all in my case, though the amount of living in cold is few to say.

"You should stayed under the roof if you didn't want burn." I pull out a frown at Shikamaura's comment but bite back at the stupid comebacks I could use.

"What time is it, I got work at 8." I roll my neck relaxing at popping sound, and finally the dizziness is fading out.

"Seems to be 6 or 7 can't say for sure, want to have me walk with you?" Chouji smiles and I feel the blush rush over.

He is, _oh so sweet_, with his friendly personality. If only I could stay in this world and fall in love with him. I nod back with my smirk and wave goodbye to them.

"Thanks but I've gotta book out now, _see ya later_!"

* * *

><p>Pass the streets the sun sets further behind the mountains but I still squint at the annoying light beaming right in my eyes while walking over the foot bridge to some farmer's house I have to work at till 11 today, hopeful Naruto got in trouble as well or I'll be the only one out here doing my punishment.<p>

The path changes from the dirt and rock pathway to a open field of green twining forward to the massive barn house in the distant.

"Oy, Satu my girl hurry up over here, got one of your pals out already!" A elderly voice shouts out from my left, turning to it I spot the distant hand waving above the fields now trimmed to a hip's height.

"Okay Sieung, sir! Be right over." I trudged into the fields cutting my time in half and catching a surprised victim at my entry.

"Well, well Naruto, looks to me you got _B-u-s-tED_!" I laugh out towering above him to the annoyed expression he wears, must of gotten caught by little miss henchmen, Sakura, by the welt sitting red on his forehead.

"You alright there, Naruto?" God he gets beaten up too much for his own good, didn't Jiryara's own scars teach him anything? Much as I can say I enjoy the tease of the smack downs he gets but I rather not have an upset, or worse; an emo, Naruto to deal with on the daily grind.

"Yeah, Satu I'm all good, just Sakura getting on my case against." He sighs but doesn't continue whatever else is bothering him.

"Alright then _Ramen-boy_, don't confide in me when I am totally here just to help you out, you know." I plop down beside him pulling my legs to my chest and looking away with my head on my chin, hoping that would guilt him into talking.

"You're really taking this promise to a real limit now, you know that Grandma Tsuande is not going to let you slide off with all those secrets in hand." I keep my silence and shrug off his words not even to look at Naruto as his voice take that unsuspected concerned tone with this situation I'm walking so stubbornly through.

_2 months_, soon three months, but really how long am I going to stay here?

I don't even know how I came about falling into this world, the first week was just panic and confusion; wondering if I was crazy or dead, never again will I test my ability to die.

I'm still in that pool of puzzlement even now, there was no freak accident in my world to send me here, no one from here could summon me, I mean no one knows about my world, I was not sinning or condemned here, so what is it that threw me in here?

I can't fall into the silly _romantic _day dream, if I'm to die here I might not being so lucky to come back on the other side alive in my world. This maybe the _only world now_, one shot to live if that is my fate now.

**I can't blow this for some cheap fun!**


	8. Chapter 8: The lost sight

_Hollow,_

_It is completely hollow now._

_My head..._

_It feels as if nothing is in it._

I can taste the bitter gunpowder salted and riddled with my pooling saliva all mixed between the repulsive stagnant blood.

Wind rushes by echoing loud as the drumming erupting in my chest.

My hand reaches touching the darkness all around.

This is dirt, rough grated up with jagged bits of pebbled rocks, is this real or fantasy?

Where is this?

It is red, but still so dark.

**Death**

**or**

**Life?**

Which is this?

Water, trickling, bubbling, like a forest creek.

_There's water here!_

Wind and water with dirt all around me but my mouth taste of things so vile, am I alive, maybe if my eyes would truly open I would know.

Still my body lay heavy unmoved, untouched but the space that will never return to my right arm, only there does it burn with an aching thud that will never fade with time and medicine.

"Crawwwk, Crawwwk!" Birds, _maybe ravens_, yes I am sure as the croaked voice continues overhead.

**…**

**…**

_Why am I not dead?_

I flew in the air, I heard the shrieks, tasted the blood rimming my lips, even remember the throw of my hand on that grenade.

**Why am I here?**

If I'm alive then what of Hinata & Tenten, did they survive? If so, shouldn't I be in the Leaf village by now?

"Ugh..." the whisper shutters out my lips as I graze the ground my hand finding what might hold with my weight to sit up at least.

Bark maybe or a thick vine lay to my side, just enough to help me up till it snaps away leaving me with a palm size piece left.

* * *

><p>It's so bright, just pulling open my eyes the sun assaults down or all around to my blurry vision. Noticing it the sun's brightness is rather strong. <em>Must be mid-day.<em>

Some sort of liquid drops from my forehead in a single small drop, its **blood**.

The crimson splatter draws my eyes to it; clear but rimmed with the fuzzy tunneling space to see about my vision in.

It settles then slowly slips down my leg. Most the front of the left pant leg is now ripped away above the kneecap. The bloods cold, lifeless as it slides a red trail down my limb.

Glancing to the sides of me, I come to finally piece another horror since my awakening. This isn't the tea town.

It's over there to my left where the smoke keeps rising, bellowing thick columns of fire. Burning over what must be everything left of abandoned place. Soon I might be engulfed as well, dying for the last time in every bit of pain I deserve.

**They had to escape.**

If not then I have failed, destroyed even altered a great deal of the fabric of the time space in this, maybe mine as well, world.

_God help me._

The memory of the boom of glass breaking cringes on my ears, but pulls me back from my darken thoughts. What now, I don't even have food to make a trip far enough before night falls again.

It's grim to think, makes my stomach churn sharply but what must be done to go on.

Going back into that town, not knowing if there will be **corpses** to see, of faces I know. Dead lifeless bodies of people I was smiling with only months before it all occurred. Friends that I killed for some urge I'm feeling stronger and stronger every day now.

The fire shoots up in its orange hazy self, licking up the trees to burn as well. _Why even go back_, anything left standing still will soon come to be ash, useless to me, and stupid to try entering with the worse of the heat now in play.

_It's off to struggling again_.

Too bad I won't have a bed in the woods, would of been nice to sleep on rather than the hard ground to pass my exhausted body onto. I tear my eyes away from the burning scene, roll back over to the dirt, and close my eyes just for a bit.

If the fire really were meant for me than it will surely come soon enough, _mind & all_.

* * *

><p>Laughter awakens me, confused and terrified I spin my head around to quick to see clearly but enough to find, no one was near me there wasn't a single person in the open patch I lay in.<p>

It's dark, quite dark that I begin to breath harder but the moon gives a faint light to the works around me, _how long was I out?_

**The fire!**

I flip to other side and sure enough white wispy clouds are going up with the small crackling fire still brewing.

_"Hahaha, stop it Yuno!"_ a giggly voice starts up from behind me, again as I look no one's there but the breeze swaying the brushes.

_"Oi, Chikari that's enough, Hahaha!"_ another voice belts out but more serious than the last.

_Shouldn't I see a fire or someone's shadow by now, this isn't my imagination, I know it!_

_"Yuko,"_ a shakily voice pleads out pausing to let a quivering whimper. _"Yuko, where are you, I'm scared.."_

_"Come on Chikari he's not hurt or anything plus-"_ the voice laughed out but without finishing his words he coughs out and the other voice shrieks in reply.

_"Yu-Yuno, wha-what are you-"_ Even their voice drops out but I hear the twist of the neck breaking loud enough to jump up and turn for the shadowed mountains ahead of here.

**"Who's there!"** hissing the killer voice calls out as I pound ahead not even to see if I am heading the right way still.

I don't want to die, but I don't want to leave the town yet, _what the hell is wrong with me_?

Running, aching at the lack of air and the throbbing in my back, I groan crying with pain I force to continue in the bleak night forest.

Clouds overcast the lone light that could keep the scary things of night away. Owl eyes illuminate even more as they lock on with my fumbling form passing though thickening forest scene.

**"Come back!"** repeatedly the hissing voice would sound; it followed no matter my path chosen to flee to.

It wants me dead as well, would it break my neck as well, or would_ I torture to death_?

Branches throw out against me trying to halt my escape, roots begin to grow out to knock me down, this is a devil's forest, and I'm the hunted.

Again the moon brightens guiding an untangled path for me like I alone would find the way out leaving behind the hissing voice to be forever trapped here.

"Ack!" A pain surges as my foot catches at an over grown root peeking just out of sight.

The sights before were painted a monochrome of blacks then to fair shades of gray now halt back and spin out of control to a blurry fire red I can not recognize. Side to side, back & forth the tumbling bashes at my rolling skull and flayed my back on rough patches of earth. Spin and spin the swirling of the sporadic twisting of my spine down this falling.

**"Get back, come here, and let me kill you."**

_Stupid me, slow brain all those words are not even real it's all of my own mind's tricks that have lead me to this now._

The flat surface to halt my continued flailing hurts, like a fucking hell lot that is to put it _eloquently_.

Still nothing is moving to a stop as I find my hands pressed to crackly grass and bone dry dirt beneath me, the swirling is wrapped and causing me to tremble violently awaiting the vomiting to occur.

It stings the sloppy mess spitting out my mouth, it reeks of rotten cheese and shit out in the sun. Even my stomach's out of whack, my god I'm gonna die all to soon now. I don't want it yet!

Swirling, slushing, waving my head is crashing down on the disorientation of the motions, I need to lie, just for a moment as the fuzzy over takes my mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Satu, your skin is so soft,"<strong> a hand, a heavy palm clammy but smells of fresh grass lay gliding touches on myself as the slow murmur speaks far away from me._

_**"But so cold it chills me, what is wrong, do I frighten you?"** the hand withdraws as it reached my face once I let a small quiver slip out unaware of the action all together._

"Yes, you do but please stay it's not that frighting, really now."_ I pull out from the darkness enshrouding me grasping at the departing hand now clenched tensely at my touch._

_There's a shadowy outline of their face turns to me but grows into a misty cloud, leaving me in a blank white place holding my hand out with my other decapated one gushing inky black blood that drips all upon my red velvet colored gown._

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

Light is around me now night has come and gone. The nightmares have had their fun, now maybe the _sleep will be peaceful_.

Soiled, the ground smells of the worse kind of foul odor, the smell of another's bodily fluid mixed beneath animal feces long before I stumbled on it with the vomiting.

A scurrying of leaves rumbles from low to high moving in pace, must be an animal; hopefully not a skunk.

I flutter open my eyes but shut them quick at the throbbing pinching at the corners of my eyelids. I lay back down on the bristling grass still covered in morning dewdrops. Then came the idea, **crazy as it is**, it was going to be worth it.

I stretch out my arm and beckon for the animal.

"Come here, little cutie, _come on_." wagging my fingers like slimy worms **(_maybe it likes worms, better not eat my fingers_)** I somehow grab the attention of the creature as it's scurrying had stopped replaced by a funny little squeaking.

Yes, now all it needed to do is get closer and **WHAM**, lunch will be served!

Again the quick movements started moving towards me with a great deal of speed to it.

_Oh crap_, is one of fingers gonna get eaten?

Only a wet and rounded flesh like thing came after my hand rubbing vigorously at my wiggling fingers.

_Should I stop_, but if it gets mad, will it eat my fingers anyway? The question strike a fearful tone in my head, I only got one hand left, what more could I do without a few of my fingers.

Maybe not get engaged and married right. I laugh at the thought, look at me I'm becoming so brain dead I'm worrying over my ring finger.

"_Baavvo_!" the wet thing moves away and the creature makes a; well a surely surprising noise, at my slowing fingers since I figured it wouldn't chomp them yet.

**A bark**.

A woof that comes from a canine, how in god's greener earth is there a _dog in the forest_?

I twist upwards and come face to face, regretfully, with what is in fact not a dog like in my world but a another furry four legged animal, **a wolf,** a baby one in fact.

_Oh shit_, this is not good, at all.


	9. Chapter 9: The bloody gash

The grey slightly sliver furred pup looked, not angry or dangerous just playful to me.

**Okay this must be a dream.**

It steps closer putting its murky brown eyes directly at my own as its tail wags wildly. It smells of nature, but I'm sure of it has the undertone scent of blood maybe not fresh but blood is blood.

**Oh god this has to be a dream.**

The wolf nudges at my knee as I crab walk away before it's mother comes upon this scene and gut me open for lunch to her several other pups as well.  
>I can't believe I'm becoming so scared of something so little but knowing what a full blown wolf looks especially a mother wolf I'm surprised to not be passed out from the fright already.<p>

_"Baavvo!"_Again it barks and jumps on my stomach, haulting for a bit my squeamish crawl away from here.

A twig somewhere around here snaps like a whip hitting it's target.

**Oh shit,** oh my freaking shit, it's mother is here, I'm gonna die! Rustling of a bush just behind me lets my voice come back as a hysterical curl of dying.

"Please oh god I don't wanna die yet!" I clutch tight wrapping myself into a ball hoping not to be ripped to bits but just bleed out from the massive tears I'll get from the razor sharp teeth.

**Still nothing happens.**  
><strong>Well fucking shit...<strong>

I glare out to the pup still prancing about all happy about meeting me here, that it it's smirking planning my death at the moment just waiting on mother to show up.

A thought comes to mind, a small, very small chance thought, bings in my shitt'n scared mind. Has this wolf been abandoned? Is it looking for a friend?

**I am not dying today because of some animal getting itself lost!**

Taking another look at the puff of fur, maybe that is true, it is all alone no mother coming to get it plus it doesn't look to be in top _"baby"_ health unless it has a disease of some kind. Shit, I face palm my forehead at that realization so dying either because of animal illness or a alpha mom lurking onto this area.

Finished with this shit storm brewing in my head I jump up and the wolf kind of squeaks out with joy or protest at my the dirt and whatever else I tumbled myself through the night of freak out running.

What way should I go now, I mean I am absolutely lost with nothing but my body and mind.

"Bravooo!" Walking away up the hillside, that I must of rolled off last night, the fluffy creature started to roll about on my feet whimpering.

Really now, why does this dog has to be so adorable that I can't eat it for food! Walking on the wild wolf follows behind, maybe I will lose it soon.

* * *

><p>"Oy, wolf you still following me?" Trekking the chilly forest for who knows how long I peer back with the joyful braking canine prancing to my side.<p>

God, why is it so fucking cute! **I really want food now!**

I whine putting my hands to my ailing stomach grumbling like a dying whale. My vision has been skewed for the whole time I started walking with the wolf close behind, I might pass out again. Black freckling blobs pixilate at the edges of my eyes, and the dry knot locked in my throat persist still. I gotta find water soon. Rubbing at my neck I force a bit of salvia to trickle through but it's still hard to breathe.

Trees, sturdy trunks of weathered wood lay scattered up ahead. Branches of lanky pieces stack upon one another. Something came smashing through here. Not to long ago, in fact.

"Hurrr.." The wolf growled taking a defensive stance teeth bared and lips quivering at the sight before us both.

"Know anything wolf?" I crouch patting the animal's head bristled hair prickle my hand, there is a few gashes in my hand.

_How did those get there?_

Distracted by the cuts not bleeding but still raw colored the dog comes up licking the wounds with slowly tickling laps. Whoa, this wolf is really taking it's time before getting me dead!

The dog continues on while I talk to it about how I got to where I was presently, he seem to listen but for the most part glances up with a side cutie look then go back to licking my wounds. He must be turning to butter me up that or he generally likes my company or my blood, that to could be true.

The sun drifts on, and I take my shelter under a half broken tree still providing me with shade, hours would pass if I take a nap but I'll take that risk even with my stomach churning steak knifes into my back.

_If I need to I'll just eat the dog, what harm could that do, I mean it's wild and unaware of what it is in my eyes._

* * *

><p>The nap was swell, <em>that is till<em> sometime later and my hunger won against the beautiful dreams flourishing my brain.  
>Yup, sucks to be in the wild, well time to kill the wolf.<p>

I begin searching for my future meal, yeah the wolf wasn't right next to me now. Fuck did it know my plans for it today but then why about my stomach I might weather away!

"Baaavooo!" Righteous justice, there the wolf comes tripping in pure joy and what stops my grubby hand from snatching the dog to a quick end, a thick muscled fish still failing about with the blood spilling out.

**Fish! Fish! Fish! FISH!**

It is food oh sweet Jesus there is god in this world! I pick up my sloshing feet stumbling to the wagging tailed wolf pup. With this fish I shall eat again!

There a massive paw stepped into my path. Furry and blood colored, did I mention massive, cause shit be real that is another wolf and a BIG one.

Golden orbs, constricted to narrow in on my mucking steps forwards before they widen at my abrupt stop at the sight of it in my path. Yellowish teeth pull out from the gashed up maul of the wolf drooling heavy at the left side without the flap of skin to hold it in. Oily shit tars, I am- I am fucking about to be ripped to fucking shreds of soon to be maggot infested flesh bits. The scruffy tail whips in circles gracefully in the action but coiling tight in a predator's point of view. Dark bristled fur covers the body stained with dried blood about the neck and hind legs.

**I am 'effing about to die, right here, in the middle of no where. Fucking shit, me and this stupid mutt!**

I keep my stiff stance but never glance up after the first glance of that bulkily wolf eyeing me to die, and fucking right there beside it probably that mutt puppy is grinning and wagging its tail like this is christmas day for him.

**Fucking shit!**


End file.
